


1724

by CJ of Support (cjrecord), cjrecord



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjrecord/pseuds/CJ%20of%20Support, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjrecord/pseuds/cjrecord





	1. Chapter 1

अनुच्छेद 1 — सभी मनुष्यों को गौरव और अधिकारों के विषय में जन्मजात स्वतन्त्रता और समानता प्राप्त हैं। उन्हें बुद्धि और अन्तरात्मा की देन प्राप्त है और परस्पर उन्हें भाईचारे के भाव से बर्ताव करना चाहिए।


	2. 4640

ladidah ladidah ladidah


End file.
